paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rubble, Sherbet and the Skyhook.
Summary International Rescue scrambles all flight-capable craft to rescue the crew of CIRRUS. Characters * Sherbet the Thunderbird Pup * Rubble * Virgil Tracy * EOS * Thunderbird 1 * Thunderbird 2 * Thunderbird 3 * Marshall * Chase * Rocky International Rescue and Paw Patrol International Equipment Used * Thunderbird 5 * Thunderbird 1 * Thunderbird 2 * Thunderbird 3 * Helipod Episode (It was very quiet in space on Thunderbird 5, Sherbet and Rubble were contacting Langstrom Fischler on CIR.R.U.S, a high altitude weather station over the Indian Ocean, when she notices a hurricane coming towards the CIR.R.U.S.) Sherbet: How are the studies going, Mr Fischler? Fischler: Very fine, thanks. We determine some visibility on a storm down there. Sherbet: Well, that should had been rock a scientific community. Fischler: Yes, well, today we also broke an altitude at a duration record fo- (Suddenly, the intercom went static and loose contact with Fischler & the weather station.) Rubble: Sherbet, something's wrong, we've been cut-off. Sherbet: You're right. Fischler: What’s going on? Pilot: I don’t know and I think we’re going down into the atmosphere,sir. Fischler: Who employed you lot? Oh, that was me. Must have had the day off that day. Rubble: EOS, try to boost the signal. EOS: we’re some interacting inference. But they did some change in altitude and not in the direction you expect. Rubble: Then we have no other choice. International Rescue, Sherbet and Rubble: We have a situation. (At IR HQ, they immediately contacts her team that they shall get to CIR.R.U.S immediately.) Sherbet: We just got a video link with Brains that he knew Fischler since university and he had an idea on safety for the world and everything. Virgil: Okay, we get the picture. Marshall, come with me in Thunderbird 2, followed by Chase in Thunderbird 1, Rocky, standby in Thunderbird 3, ,in case we need you as backup on CIR.R.U.S. Marshall, Chase and Rocky: F.A.B. (Virgil and Marshall immediately suit up, gear up and got into Thunderbird 2.) 5 4 3 2 1 Marshall: Ready to launch, Thunderbird 2? Thunderbird 2: TB 2, ready for take-off. Virgil: Thunderbird 2 is go! (In space, Rubble started surveying CIR.R.U.S.) Fischler: Start something that's already started, sounds a bit daft to me. Rubble: You can't invent things if you going around worried about safety now can you, Mr Fischler? (When Thunderbird 2 arrives, Marshall prepared the helipod.) Virgil: Dr Marshall, your patient is ready. Marshall: Alright, open the doors please, Dr Virgil. Virgil: I’ll commence you on the way out. (In the air, Marshall was trying to get the pod steady.) Marshall: The patient is being unco-operative. There’s no way I can do this sort of repair. Virgil: Standby, I’ll use TB2’s landing strunts to steady the pod. Ready, TB 2? Thunderbird 2: Ready as you are, Virgil. (As TB2 moves in to try and see if it can steady the station.) Rubble: Wow, the pod seem to be stable that I cannot see the damping shields Fischler: The,er,damping what now? Rubble: You don't have them? Virgil: Standby in 3, 2, 1. Rubble: If Thunderbird 2 makes contact, it will be electrified! Aboard! (Suddenly, there was a lighting, a flash and a bang and TB2 begins to plummet from the sky.) Thunderbird 2: Virgil, my engines are stalled and I'm falling out of altitude. Virgil: Hang on, girl, I'll see what I can do. Marshall: Virgil, I'm going to place the power into her. (He immediately begins to re-dock with the stricken Thunderbird 2.) Virgil: Looks like we have to bail out. (Chase and Thunderbird 1 tries to get a status update out of Fischler.) Chase: Don’t worry, we’ll soon get you back on track as possible as we can. Fischler: Right! I'll put the kettle on! (Chase ziplines down from Thunderbird 1 and onto CIR.R.U.S’s outer balcony. Suddenly, he gets knocked off by a series of plasma discharges which Rubble referred to as “sprites”. Chase uses his grappling hook and he climbs back into Thunderbird 1’s cockpit and breaks off when Thunderbird 1’s engines start to stall.) Chase: Are you alright, TB1? Thunderbird 1: I think so but looks like that I won’t be able to go more that high. Chase: Right, I'll get Rocky and Thunderbird 3 to help us. (When Langstrom tells Rubble and Sherbet that his balloons are filled with super-hot hydrogen ions, he worries that the balloons will explode. Rocky tries to pull CIR.R.U.S downwards with Thunderbird 3’s grasping arms and retro rockets.) Rocky: Alright, Thunderbird 3, are you ready? Thunderbird 3: Armed and ready, Vixey. As TB3 reverses thrusters to pull the station downwards. One of the fans break off and a piece of debris hits one of Thunderbird 3’s engines, causing the rocket to fall. Rocky: Uh-oh, one of Thunderbird 3's engines has been hit. Chase: Rocky, abort! Rocky: No, I can do this, it's the only way, I got to try again. Chase: No, Rocky, abort, now. Rocky: F.A.B. (As he and Thunderbird 3 abort.) (The team argue about saving CIR.R.U.S but Duchess tells them to calm down and says that they have no hope but says Rubble that he can save them by flying Thunderbird 5 to a position right above CIR.R.U.S and use the Space Elevator to latch onto the station and lower it to the ground.) Rocky: It's no use! We tried everything. Chase: There’s no other way but we still got to try again Marshall: Guys! We can’t used all of our vehicles. There’s no one to save them. Virgil: But actually, I know who can. Marshall, Chase and Rocky: Who? Sherbet and Rubble: Us. Chase: How can you save them where you and Rubble are 22,000 miles in orbit. Sherbet: Exactly Virgil: Thunderbird 5 has powerful thrusters. Sherbet and Rubble can slingshot directly above CIR.R.U.S. Rubble: And we can use the space elevator and winch claw to pull CIR.R.U.S. Once the balloon’s burst. We’ll lower them to the ground. Simple (Working In Process.) Category:Mighty Pups